


Clare's Little Black Book of Secrets

by Halawen



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halawen/pseuds/Halawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clare's been out of Columbia for three years but her fledgling journalism career simply isn't paying the bills. So when she was in need of another job she found herself one, one she'd rather other's didn't know about. She keeps the secret until a DeGrassi alum is one of her clients and spreads the word. Fluff and smut. Future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Schoolboys Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Legal: I do not own DeGrassi, would not admit to even if I was.
> 
> Important things to know before you read:
> 
> *Adam never died but broke up with Becky in their senior year when she and her family moved back to Florida.
> 
> *When Dallas was kicked off the Ice Hounds he returned to Guelph.
> 
> *Drew and Bianca parted amicably; Drew dated several girls in his senior year but not Clare or Zoe since she doesn’t exist in my world (it’s a happy world). Drew and Clare did become friends.
> 
> *Clare and Eli broke up after he cheated; she never got pregnant but did date a few other guys in her senior year and while attending Columbia.
> 
> *Clare is now 25 and has been out of Columbia for three years, she has a fledgling career as a journalist and freelance writer.
> 
> The rest will be explained in the shot which is all in Clare’s pov.

Ch. 1 A Schoolboys Dream

I arrive at The Tower Hotel and valet my car, most of my clients meet me here because they can afford to. When I graduated from Columbia and was offered a job at The Toronto Sun I took it. However even a degree from Columbia didn’t get me much of a head start. I spent a year doing little more than I had done at my Interpreter internship. Slowly my editor gave me more and finally a little over a year ago finally I was a reporter with a regular byline. Still I was at the bottom of the ladder, given little space for my articles and little respect at the paper. In fact my male editor seemed to delight in giving me the stories of opening shows, rescued animals and other fluff pieces. When I first got hired my job at the paper did not come close to covering my rent and other monthly expenses so I soon found myself in need of another job. I wanted to keep my job at the paper though so I needed something that wouldn’t interfere. Even now my paycheck wouldn’t be enough for me to live off of, which is why a lot of reporters get syndicated in more than one paper. 

It was rather by chance that I fell into this line of work as an escort, a nice way of saying I was a very expensive prostitute. Not that anyone has any idea what I do, nor do I plan to tell them. After losing my job at department store for having no patience with an idiot customer, it wasn’t the first job I lost either, I went looking for a new job. I met Danielle while turning an application in at a restaurant; she took one look at me and said she had a better job for me and one that would pay five times as much as being the hostess at a restaurant. I went with her to find out what it was; I was both horrified and intrigued when I did find out. When she told me I could make as much as five or even ten grand a night, plus tips, I gave in. It’s not as though she just slapped a skimpy dress on me and sent me to the streets there was six months of training. How to read men, and women too, how to give them their fantasies without them needing to say anything, how to dress, present myself and adapt to all situations, how to defend myself if by chance a “date” goes bad. It was proper concubine training actually and I learned quickly, Danielle always said I was one of her best students. 

I’ve been an escort for almost two years now, including the training. I have a few regulars now, all the girls do. One of my regulars sees me as often as once a week, a business man in his fifties that’s never married, he likes to take me to events and dinners, I’m his arm candy and sex is not involved. Actually it rarely is, being an escort is less about sex and more about fulfilling a fantasy for the night. Of course the fantasies do include sexual aspects often but that doesn’t always mean sexual intercourse or even oral most of the time. Last month I started a syndicated sex column, it’s like an advice column using the knowledge I’ve gained as an escort. I write the column under the penname of Miss M. I don’t use my real name as an escort either of course; I go by the name Madam D, a throwback to my days as Madam DeGrassi. I only work in Niagara Falls and sometimes London, Ontario not England, so that I lessen the risk of seeing someone I know on duty. And it was working until tonight because when I knock on the door of the hotel room Owen Milligan answers!

“Clare!” He gasps astonished and pleasantly, carnally fascinated at the same time. 

Our clients often use a code name for anonymity, of course many of them are rather well known anyway but we have strict confidentiality agreements. All I knew for tonight before knocking on the door was that my “date” went by the initials OM but I never thought it would be Owen not that it’s going to stop me. I give him a salacious smile, dragging my finger down the buttons on his dress shirt. I must admit I thought Owen was hot in high school, hot but a massive jerk. By the time he wasn’t a jerk I was all in the Eli/Jake drama and even when I wasn’t it’s not as though Owen and I traveled in the same circles. Truthfully I’d all but forgot about him after he graduated but now he’s here and at my mercy, and shelling out $700 an hour for my company. 

“Hello Owen,” I say in a sultry voice putting my hand on his chest and pushing him into the room. “You said you wanted a dominatrix, so,” I say looking him over and around the room to size him up. Using the added advantage that I know what he was like in high school, “I’m guessing you have a position of power and you’re tired of making decisions and having to think,” I comment taking off my long black coat to reveal the six inch leather stilettos, fishnets, vinyl skirt and leather bustier that I wear.

“Holy fuck you look hot! You should have dressed like that in high school,” Owen comments and I reach into my bag pulling out a doubled leather strap.

“Did I give you permission to speak?” I question in a harsh tone slapping the strap into my palm so that it makes a cracking sound. Owen specifically requested a dominatrix so that’s what I am tonight, Danielle trained me well.

“No Madam D,” Owen shakes his head. 

“You will call me Mistress and not speak unless I give you permission, is that understood?”

“Yes Mistress,” Owen replies and I see by the growing bulge in his pants that he’s hard which makes me grin.

“Good boy,” I reply sitting at the edge of the bed. “Now take off that shirt and kneel before me,” I command. He obeys taking his shirt off; I must admit that I enjoy the sight of his bare chest. “Kneel down and lick,” I command holding up my shoe. Again Owen obeys and takes my heel licking the toe. “Stand again, strip entirely and tell me what you do for a living,” I tell him.

“I work as a pilot for a private company, taking high profile VIP clients, and sometimes questionable merchandise, all over the world. It’s a small company and I’m one of the few pilots and a manager,” he informs me while stripping naked, mmm he is a sexy boy!

“Impressive for such a young age,” I grin looking at his growing erection; he’s quite a big boy too. “Now have you ever performed cunnilingus?” I ask and Owen just pinches his eyebrows together. “Have you ever eaten pussy?” I rephrase the question.

“No Mistress,” he responds.

“Then I would say it’s time you learn,” I reply crawling back on the bed and spreading my legs so that Owen sees I’m not wearing any panties.

His mouth drops open and then he smiles licking his lips, he crawls on the bed and I begin instructing him. He’s very obedient and does exactly as I tell him bringing me to a lovely orgasm. While I recover I order him to bring me water and then kiss him as a reward, which makes him smile and very hard again. After a few sips of water I instruct Owen to lie on the bed, when he is I tie him to the bed posts. I very much like look of him naked and spread eagle tied to the bed, I wish I could take a picture but of course that is not allowed, for us or the clients. I put a condom on Owen, also a rule safe sex is insisted upon and everyone, clients and us girls, are routinely tested for all manner of things and must prove to be clean before a date is arranged. 

When the condom is on I mount him, Owen moans and I smile riding him the way I was trained. Riding him a long time, I could have brought him to a climax several times but what would be the fun of an early orgasm. I know how to bring him to the brink and make him hold it until finally I decide he can take no more and allow him to release. Owen’s entire body breaks into spasm; he moans loudly calling out my name, my real one since he knows what it is, as he orgasms wildly and with full abandon as he’s lost all control. I slow down as his orgasm dissipates, dismounting from him while he lays there, still tied to the bed, and panting hard. I remove his condom, lightly stroke his cock sending him into salacious tremors once more. I finally untie him, and he sort of folds but never takes his eyes from me.

“Fuck me that was amazing,” Owen says breathlessly.

“I just did Honey, and it’ll be $1050 for an hour and a half,” I reply with a grin as I begin to gather the bindings and leather straps.

“Well worth it but don’t go yet, I’ll pay extra, I want more,” Owen begs finding the strength to get off the bed. “Please mistress let me eat you out again, I still have lessons to learn,” he requests crawling to me on his knees.

“You’re an eager student,” I reply then bite my lip with a lascivious grin, putting the toe of my spiked heel on his shoulder and lightly resting the heel on his chest. “Just remember if you disobey I will punish you,” I tell him.

“Yes Mistress I am at your mercy,” Owen responds and I grin.

Owen keeps me for the entire night, he takes me to orgasm twice more and I make him climax three more times before the sun rises. After my rather hefty fee, for keeping me for the night, he tips me $1000 on top of it.

“That was beyond incredible, if I knew you could do that in high school…”

“I couldn’t in high school,” I remind him.

“Right, doesn’t matter it was amazing, more than amazing. I’m going to need several days, possibly a week, to recover but then I want to see you again, must see you again. Next time I think I might disobey and be punished, I think I might like being punished by you,” Owen tells me with baited breath.

“Just call the service, I only work weekends anyway I do have a day job,” I comment.

“Right I heard you were a reporter, Lois Lane by day and super sex goddess by night,” he remarks.

“Something like that, just remember you need the cash, it’s cash only,” I remind him before grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him to me and abducting his lips for a hard and tantalizing kiss, lightly biting his lip as I pull out of the kiss.

“Cash right I need to pay you,” Owen whispers when our lips part.

“You already did, see you around Owen,” I smile pushing him to sit on the chair I just took my coat from.

With that I leave and make the two hour drive back to the agency, leaving Danielle’s cut for her before driving home. I keep a fairly modest apartment so no one asks me where all the money is coming from. Not that I’m really in touch with anyone any longer, I see my parents since they still live in town but not very often, I go to dinner at the house maybe once every couple of months. I see Jake when he comes to town, I see a few other people around town sometimes but ones that I was never friends with. I keep in touch with Adam but he lives in San Francisco and since his parents moved to Seattle Drew goes out there to visit them. Drew still lives here but travels a lot; Adam told me Drew works as a consultant. I’ve seen him in passing a few times and we’ve chatted a couple of times but it’s not as though we meet for lunch or anything, actually I haven’t seen Drew around for a few months. 

My week goes by like any other, my job at the paper and my column keeping me mildly busy. When I return to the agency Friday afternoon Danielle is in the front room, she’s never in the front room she’s always in her office or the training rooms.

“There you are I’ve had multiple requests for you. You’re booked solid for a month, I got so many I raised your rate. OM was extremely happy and made a lot of recommendations, you have two dates tonight, your first starts at six here’s the info. No more than four hours your second date is at ten-thirty. I’ve already packed your bag you just need to change, a nice dress they didn’t request a costume, your client’s code name is Brown,” Danielle informs me.

“Owen recommended me, this should be interesting. I wonder who my client is and what Owen told them?” I ponder silently as I go up to my room to change into a dress.

I choose a black one; it goes to the floor but has a slit that goes up to my hip bone. I can’t wear a bra with it because it has spaghetti straps and the neckline drops down well past my cleavage. I wear a long coat with it to cover the dress; I get driven by one of our cars because both dates are in town and at the same hotel. I don’t normally work in town but both clients paid an extra premium to see me in town, under assumed names at a fancy hotel. So while I’m being driven I look at the info for my dates. The first is fairly vague just says that they want to be pampered. This can honestly mean anything, I had a man last month who requested to be pampered and it meant he wanted to be diapered like a baby. Normally though it means they just want to be spoiled and taken care of. The second one is also fairly vague it simply says I will be escorting him on a date. This also can mean anything, we could be going to a fancy restaurant or a charity gala, even that we stay in and live their fantasy. 

The car parks and I walk in with my bag, I already know the room number, because it’s in the information they gave Danielle, the room is on the tenth floor. When I knock on the door and it opens I’m shocked to see Bianca standing there, all though since Owen recommended me I suppose I shouldn’t be. I don’t let it show that I’m shocked, simply grin and bite the corner of my lip. Bianca looks me over and smiles with a lascivious excitement. She licks her lips and stands away from the door so I can come in. Bianca most likely came straight from work as she’s dressed in black heels, a black pencil skirt and a white blouse; I also see a black blazer on a chair. I knew from one of my quick chats with Drew that Bianca had become an actuary, and a rather successful one. They hadn’t been engaged since high school and I don’t think friends was even truly accurate but they would run into each other in town and were still friendly.

“Heard from Owen that you were amazing, had to see for myself,” Bianca tells me as she locks the door. Her voice purring with licentious elation and I grin. “Costing me a bundle too thank goodness for my bonus, you better be worth it,” Bianca says but she’s grinning, practically giggling with anticipation and doesn’t sound angry or worried at all.

“Well Owen seemed to think so and I have been well trained in the ways of pleasure for both men and women. Now then you said you want to be pampered so I believe you are a workaholic, your job keeps you busy and under pressure leaving you little time for relationships or even simple pleasures,” I remark taking off my coat and Bianca smiles looking over my dress.

“You’re good,” she grins licking her lips again.

“As I said I’ve been well trained, I know how to read people and indulge their fantasies so tonight Bianca you are Princess and I live to indulge you.”

“You are very good,” Bianca smiles as I saunter over to her.

I take her to the end of the bed and sit her down, sitting on the floor at her feet my knees bent and legs curled behind me. I take her shoes off setting them carefully next to me. Picking up her right foot and setting it on my leg as I begin rubbing her foot. She moans a little and leans back on the bed. After rubbing her feet, I stand her up to get her dress off and she takes her bra and panties off, she seems almost nervous now but also very excited. I look over her nude form then put my fingers under her chin to place a soft kiss on her lips, soft but passionate and Bianca melts into it. Lying her on her stomach on the bed I take off my heels, get massage oil from my bag and sit next to her, starting at her legs I spend the next hour giving her a full body massage and when she’s fully relaxed and moaning in pleasure I turn her over. I take her lips for a kiss again while I gently rub her breasts eliciting a moan from Bianca into the kiss. I rub and kiss my way along her body; Bianca continues making a chorus of moans, like a rapturous symphony. 

I stop at her clit, placing a soft kiss on her pleasure button and she quivers a little. I touch my tongue down and she trembles more, flicking her clit with my tongue sending waves of pleasure through Bianca and eliciting wonderful moans and whimpers from her. Spreading her legs I get between them licking her velvety pussy lips and they open to me. I suck her pussy lips and Bianca purrs arching her back. Gently my tongue probes into her and she quivers, moaning my name as her body tenses and relaxes. Using my skills and her already rapturous state it doesn’t take long to bring her to orgasm. Bianca screams my name, her body trembling uncontrollably and she grips the pillow behind her as her back arches off the bed and her climax continues for over a minute. I slowly withdraw my tongue and put her legs back together, kissing my way back up her body as she recovers her breath. When I get to her lips I pause for a kiss before getting up to get Bianca some water. Sitting back on the bed I prop up some pillows and lean against the headboard, pulling Bianca to lean against me, putting my arm around her to hand her the water.

“That was incredible, Owen was right. I wish for more,” Bianca says after drinking down the water.

“I would grant your wish but I have another date in half an hour,” I tell her taking the empty glass and setting it on the night stand. I scratch her head which makes her purr again and then rub her shoulders until it’s time for me to go. “I really must be going, call me again should you need to be pampered or want a little more,” I say giving her a quick kiss before getting off the bed to get my shoes on.

“Do you do more? For girls I mean?” Bianca inquires rolling on her side and propping herself on one elbow.

“Of course, I can fulfill nearly any fantasy for anyone, guy or girl. If you can afford me again and so wish it I can bring strap-ons of nearly any size. I can penetrate or you can, or I can wear costumes, use other toys. You name it and I can probably fulfill it,” I inform Bianca.

“Mmm it all sounds so wonderful, here your fee plus a tip. Don’t worry I’ll see you again, I’ll just have to start charging more,” Bianca grins handing me my money after I’ve got my coat and shoes on.

“I look forward to it,” I smile kissing her again before I leave the room.

My second date is at this hotel only according to the card I’m meeting him in the ballroom. I assume it’s a him anyway as the information I have says he gave his name as Mark. There are actually three ballrooms at this hotel, the first two are hosting events and the third is closed off for a private party. This is where I am to go so I open the door and gasp. Suddenly I’m back in Vegas Night at DeGrassi, at least there are several decorations from that night or replicated, even the same music plays but no one else seems to be in the room.

“Fitz?” I call realizing who Mark is.

“Part of me thought you might run as soon as you saw the room,” he says stepping out from behind a prop wearing nearly exactly what he was that night.

“Your fantasy is to relive a terrible dance?” 

“I thought we might do it right this time, here it’s not quite what you wore that night but it’s pretty close,” he says handing me a white dress with black polka dots, it has spaghetti straps and knee length flowy skirt. 

“Boxing must pay well,” I smile taking the dress. Fitz is a professional boxer, a fact that I know because I’ve seen him in the sports section of our paper and on TV. He’s actually the current featherweight champion, he does fighting in the states as well as Canada.

“Yeah well I just signed an endorsement deal; anyway I negotiated a great contract for myself. You think this is all silly don’t you?” 

“No I think this is very sweet, I’ve always regretted the way that night turned out. I’ll be right back,” I say walking to the ladies washroom to get dressed. He didn’t bring me other shoes so I wear the ones I have. Leaving my things in the washroom I go back out to the ballroom where Fitz is waiting.

“You look great, may I have this dance?” Fitz requests holding his hand out to me.

“Of course Fitz,” I smile taking his hand as we start walking back to the dance floor.

“Call me Mark,” he comments turning to me on the dance floor.

“Okay Mark,” I smile. We dance through a few songs, all slow ones, and then we stop when a fast song comes on.

“I had planned on taking you to The Dot that night after the dance but this will have to do,” Fitz says taking me behind the giant roulette wheel and I see a café table with two chairs.

“You really thought of everything,” I grin kissing his cheek.

“Yeah well that night didn’t exactly happen as planned, I also have a room upstairs but we don’t have t…”

“Mark I’m not that demure girl from high school, besides this is your fantasy. So did you bring food to this makeshift Dot?”

“Of course, hot chocolate and chocolate cake,” he says producing said things from a basket. 

We begin eating and Fitz seems nervous, far more nervous than I ever saw him to be in high school. So I take the lead, feeding him a bite of cake and once he’s swallowed it I lean over and kiss him. Licking the crumbs from his bottom lip before I pull away, Fitz now wears a carnal grin and I see the bulge grow in his jeans. I smile and we finish dessert before we go up to his room, but I do grab my things before we leave the ballroom. His room is a floor above Bianca’s. He no longer seems nervous just eager, his confidence returned he takes the lead now putting his arm around me and pulling me to him for a luscious kiss. Fitz picks me up and takes me to the bed laying me on it and continuing to kiss me while he takes off my shoes. I’ve of course had other dates take charge but typically they want to be dominate and have me be subservient. Not with Fitz however, all he wants is to make love to me. When my shoes are off he stands and gets undressed, I smile at his very muscular toned body, perfectly sculpted and I can see his every muscle. He walks back to the bed and pulls me up by my hands, his lips clasp to mine again and he starts to unzip my dress. He unzips it slowly, carefully taking it off my shoulders and lets it fall to the floor pooling around my feet. Picking me up again he takes me to the bed, taking my panties off and smiling at my breasts as I have no bra. Looking over my body with avarice carnality, his eyes glinting with such astonished pleasure you’d think he’d just found buried treasure.

“I’ve been dreaming of this body for a long time,” he grins licking his lips.

Cupping my breasts in his hands he gently kisses around the supple flesh. My body tingles and my flesh excites, he sucks my nipple and I moan. I could take charge but Fitz is doing just fine and anyway this is his fantasy and he wants to be in charge. He sucks each nipple and I moan, I open my legs for him and he gets between, spreading my pussy lips and fingering me a little as his lips reattach to mine. I’ll be honest with many dates I fake a lot of moaning and orgasms but not tonight. Fitz knows what he’s doing and he’s very good at it, I don’t have to fake a thing. 

He gets out a condom putting it on and penetrates me slowly, I moan as he goes into me, gently spearing me all the way. His lips locking onto mine again as he begins pulling out, for a long time he thrusts slowly, making love to me tenderly and kissing me with much passion and then he speeds up. With each thrust his pace increases little by little until he’s going at a furious pace with rapturous abandon. My body aches for release, my hips buck and I grip his shoulders tightly, reaching the peak of orgasm and calling out Mark’s name. He cries out mine as he too reaches his climax and his pace slows again. I whimper as he withdrawals, he tosses the condom and lies back on the bed.

“That was amazing, just as I always thought it would be,” Fitz smiles.

I smile at him and kiss his lips softly, “I’m glad you’re happy but our time is up and I should be going.”

“Do you have another date? I’ll pay for the night,” he offers.

“No it was just you and…another for the night and I already had my first date,” I reply nearly slipping out Bianca’s name but I can’t do that. If they know the other is seeing me they can discuss it but I can’t give out names.

“Then stay, I’ll pay for the night I can afford it. You can shower, I’ll order in dinner if you’re hungry. I’d like to make love to you again but o…” 

I kiss him to keep him from speaking any further, sucking his lip gently before I pull away, “If you’re paying it’s your fantasy and I can do anything you want.”

“I just want to be with you,” he says stroking my cheek.

It’s funny he’s nothing like the boy from high school and yet he’s is exactly the same somehow. We order in food, I shower and then we lie in bed and he holds me. We fall asleep this way, he pays me my fee in the morning and a nice gratuity, I kiss him before leaving and return to the agency. 

“You have a full day, well a full evening anyway,” Danielle tells me when I enter her office. “I think you owe this OM a free one with all these recommendations he’s given you. Tonight you’re seeing someone by the code name of Mr. Moneybags, an egotistical alias but you’ve dealt with that before. You’re second date tonight goes by the name of Drummer Boy. All the info is in your room so rest up and eat because you start at seven tonight.” 

I give Danielle her fee from last night and go up to my room. I put my clothes from last night into the laundry and take off my shoes. Then go downstairs to take a soak in the hot tub in our covered garden, a couple of the other girls are here talking about their dates last night. We do this often without giving names or details to keep the anonymity of our clients.

“He wanted me to crawl around on my hands and knees dressed like a cat! He even had me lap up milk from a bowl before giving him a blow job. Definitely one of the weirder fantasies I’ve come across,” says a girl who calls herself Jasmine.

“I spent two hours getting spanked over his lap, his bare hand, paddles, even a hair brush. I’m still a little numb, at least he tipped well but I’m not on tonight. So what about you D?” Asks the girl that goes by Violet. They call me D instead of Madam D.

“I had a great night, pampering a girl and then a regular date including dancing, dessert and love making. He paid for the whole night so I slept there,” I tell them.

“Lucky you, at least tonight my date wants a dominatrix, I prefer being in charge,” Jasmine says and I smile.

After my soak I put on jeans, a t-shirt and shoes and go down the street to grab some lunch. I return to my room with my lunch and look at the info for my dates tonight. The first one holds a suite at one of the most expensive hotels in Toronto. All I know is he wants to live out a piece of his favorite literature and he’ll provide the costumes. Doesn’t say what the literature is or anything else, I’ve had things like these before, all though it’s usually a movie or TV show they want to live out. I’ve only reenacted scenes from a couple of books; I had one guy that wanted to live out Lady Chatterly’s Lover which actually wasn’t bad.

The second card wants a naughty school girl and he’ll be the teacher. I have a naughty school girl uniform already; we all do since it’s quite the common fantasy. As common as it is there are always variations so I should be prepared for nearly anything. The card doesn’t say that he wants to dominate, or he wants me to just that I’m to be a naughty school girl and he will be the teacher. I’m even meeting him at DeGrassi, considering it’s another recommendation from Owen it could be nearly anyone. I sincerely hope it’s not actually a teacher, although I don’t think a teacher could afford me, especially now that my rate has been raised.

Well tonight should be very interesting!


	2. Leave Them Burning & Then You’re Gone

Ch.2 Leave Them Burning & Then You’re Gone

 

I knock on the hotel suite door, when it opens I grin wide. I admit the sight of my old crush has me very excited.

“Declan Coyne, so what are we reenacting tonight?” I inquire.

“Well,” he replies locking the hotel room door, “there was a piece of fan fiction literature I always thought was underrated. I admit at the time you were young and I was with Holly J but I always thought about it. So will you be my vampire tonight?”

“You’re the client; I’ll be anything you want. So do I have a costume or am I going to be a naked vampire?” I inquire.

“We’ll get to that but costume first, it’s in the washroom,” he tells me.

I smile and walk into the washroom, my costume is a white dress that looks nearly identical the one described in my fan fiction. I also have yellow contacts and the vampire fangs you can stick on your teeth. I have white heels too with straps to go around my ankles. I change and find Declan waiting in the room. He did a masterful job of finding the costumes as described in my Fortnight fan fiction so very many years ago.

“You know the story began with them walking through a garden, are we going to imagine one?” I question adjusting to the feel of talking with these vampire fangs in.

“Actually this hotel has a wonderful garden just past the lobby, unless you’re worried about being seen?” Declan asks.

“Well that doesn’t seem to matter now, it would appear that all of DeGrassi’s alumni know,” I remark.

“Good news travels fast,” Declan responds with an impish smile which makes me think he too spread the news.

I take his arm and we walk down to the gardens, no one pays much attention to us since I’m not wearing a slinky dress or leather body suit. Declan has so proficiently read my fan fiction that he has it memorized and can even recite the dialog. I remember only bits and pieces but I do know when to grab him and kiss him. Kissing with the vampire fangs in is interesting but we figure it out, they are quite effective in nipping his neck though. The first time I do it Declan goes a little tense like he’s worried I might truly draw blood but then he moans. My fan fiction written at 15 ended with some steamy kissing and a little teasing of doing more. Declan moves past the teasing when I nip his neck again and he squeezes my breast, his other hand pulling up my dress. There are other people in the garden but we’re fairly well hidden under an ivy covered archway.

“I’ll think we’ll have to improvise from here,” I whisper in his ear feeling the growing bulge in his pants with my knee. 

“That’s okay I’ve been fantasizing this part for a long time,” he whispers back and I smile.

“Come Declan even vampires have their needs and you’ll fulfill mine nicely,” I say in character, “I’ll get filled by you in more ways than one.”

“Anything for you,” he replies in character while I grin.

We return to the hotel room and he starts to unzip my dress but I stop him. Taking his hand and nipping his wrist with my vampire teeth before I push him to the bed. 

“Uh-uh I’m the sexy vampire I’m in charge, you undress first,” I command. Declan smirks but undresses, I lick my lips when he’s totally naked. 

“Can I undress you now?” He requests walking over to me and I simply respond with a erotic smile.

Declan unzips my dress slowly, kissing along my spine with every centimeter he takes the zipper down. He kisses the small of my back when the zipper is all the way down, coming around to the front of me, he slowly takes the sleeves off my shoulders while he kisses along my clavicle. Declan lets the dress fall to the floor and then picks me up. 

“You know if you were really a vampire you’d be able to pick me up,” he comments and I giggle.

“Can’t make the fantasy that real unfortunately,” I reply as he sets me on the bed.

My dress might have come off slowly but my shoes, bra and panties are quickly disposed of and tossed about the room. He grabs a condom and gets it on and I take charge again, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him to lie down on the bed. I keep him down with my hand lightly on his chest and I mount him. Grabbing his hot throbbing man meat with my other hand I slowly lower myself onto him. Declan moans and his eyes close as I use my inner muscles to clamp around him, it’s another trick I learned in training and it’s one my male clients are always surprised by. They really have no idea we have muscles in there and can learn to control them. 

“Hooo-llly crap!” Declan moans when I squeeze him with my inner core muscles and slowly lower myself onto him.

I grin and watch his body tremble as I lower myself down entirely. I start undulating my back without moving up and Declan moans again, his hand clamping around my waist to keep me in place. He quivers, his breathing is beginning to become labored and he’s not even doing any of the work. After a few minutes his hands move from my waist to my breasts, he grasps them and gently massages, toying with my nipples. I moan and my head lulls back, my instinct is to bite my lip but I’m still wearing the vampire fangs. I feel Declan tensing and relaxing, he’s drawing close to release, his eyes open and I lean forward to abduct his lips. Kissing him tender and soft at first, slowing my movements and holding him at the brink for just a moment. 

Then I deepen the kiss, adding a little more pressure and gently dragging one of my fangs across his lip. At the same time I begin to move faster, not just undulating my back but riding him, using my legs to ride along his length and perpetually building up my speed. I stop kissing Declan, tugging his lower lip as I pull away and straightening up and riding him fast and hard until we’re both in desperate need of release. Declan climaxes first with deep guttural groan from the back of his throat and moaning my name at the end. I release just seconds later with an explosive moan, my body trembling wildly and I begin to collapse against his chest. I prop myself up on my arms and dismount, taking off the used condom and then nipping his thigh with my vampire fangs, eliciting one last moan from Declan.

“That was incredible, I had no idea you were so skilled,” he pants as I toss the used condom in the waste basket.

“I was highly trained it’s not as though I just decided to be a call girl one day and just showed for my date ready to have sex. There’s a reason it costs so much,” I point out.

“Well worth it,” he smiles.

“Do you mind if I hop in a shower? I have another date shortly,” I comment.

“Can I join you? That sounds like fun, you can take the fangs and contacts out now if you’d like, this is a different fantasy,” Declan replies.

“You can join me, it’s still your date, anyway I just want to rinse off,” I tell him and take the fangs and contacts out. They are a little difficult to get out but I get them out, Declan already has the water going and is in the shower. It’s a large marble shower with double heads so we can each be under one. I use the hotel body wash to clean up a bit, get the smell of sex off me because most men don’t like to think that you’ve been with anyone else that night.

“I like the vampire thing but I think next time I might pick a fantasy that’s a little more daring,” Declan tells me taking the body wash and washing my breasts.

“Mmm what did you have in mind? Reenacting something else?”

“Is that a common fantasy?” He questions helping me rinse off and then kissing me before I can answer.

“Well I’ve never reenacted something I’ve written before but it is fairly popular to reenact something. Usually it’s a movie or TV show though, they want to be James Bond and stuff like that,” I reply.

“Hmm interesting, I don’t want anything like that, honestly I was thinking something more public. It was quite thrilling to kiss you in the garden,” he confesses and I smile.

“We can do public,” I smile getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel, “but you’ll have to make another date with the service.”

“I’ll call them now, I know you’re already booked for several weeks, like I said good news travels fast.”

Declan leaves the washroom and I blow dry the bit of my hair that got wet, then change into my naughty school girl outfit, putting on my long overcoat to hide it. Declan says he’ll see me again in six weeks as that was the first time I had available, he pays me and gives me a nice tip. I go down to my car and begin driving to DeGrassi wondering who awaits me there. I park next to a shiny black Lexus with government plates. I grab my stuff and find the front door open, as soon as I walk in I hear an announcement ring over the school intercom. 

“Report to room 24 for class,” says the male voice but it’s slightly distorted so I’m still not sure who it is.

When I went to school here 24 was Civics and Humanities, now it appears to be Social Studies. I see some things in the room but no person, I take off my jacket and hang it up, looking at the feather, soft leather paddle and small silicone anal plug on the desk. My date not only wants to teach but tease and discipline. I take my seat, I know which desk is for me since he was nice enough to put a soft, and sanitary cover over it.

“Sit up straight Miss Edwards, no slouching in my classroom,” Drew says walking already in character. He wears a suit without the jacket and a stern authoritative look on his face but I catch a grin when he turns around. Not to mention the obvious bulge in his pants just at the site of me in costume. 

“Sorry Mr. Torres,” I say making my voice just a tiny bit higher to be in character as a student.

“Uncross your legs, sit like a proper lady or you’ll have to be disciplined,” he tells me while writing sex education on the blackboard. I can tell by the inflection in his voice he wants to discipline so I slouch down and keep my legs crossed. Biting my lip and rolling it between my teeth, when Drew turns around his mouth curls up in a carnal, blissful and excited grin. I lick my lower lip and watch the bulge in his pants grow a little more. “Come to my desk Miss Edwards you need to be taught a lesson,” he says doing his very best to keep his voice stern but it’s laced with pleasure and desire.

I get up slowly, sauntering over to the teachers desk, “Yes Mr. Torres.”

For a second Drew just stares at me, looking over my costume. Black flats with a strap across the top, white knee high socks, a red and white plaid skirt, a white sleeveless blouse with only two buttons and tied in a knot above my navel. A black choker completes the outfit, yes I know it’s more like a stripper outfit than a school girl outfit but it’s what guys like. Drew walks over and pulls out the teacher’s desk chair sitting down.

“Across my knee Miss Edwards, I’ll teach you to listen,” Drew commands. Once again he’s trying to keep his voice harsh and stern but it’s filled with wanting desire and erotic excitement. I smile and lay across his knee he lifts my skirt and I feel his throbbing cock beneath me when he realizes I have no panties on. He makes a strangled moan and slaps my butt lightly with his hand. “You’ll never learn if you don’t sit up straight,” he says lightly smacking my butt again.

“But I like to slouch and cross my legs,” I tease and make sure to put just a slight bit of pout in my voice.

“But you don’t learn properly if you’re slouching, it appears you haven’t learned your lesson,” he comments but his voice squeaks with lust and his poor restrained cock feels like it might pop any second. Every time I move just slightly he moans and his body shakes a little anticipating climax. He reaches over and grabs the soft leather paddle; he uses it to smack each of my butt cheeks a little harder than he did with his hand. I whimper and moan with each smack, squirming on Drew’s lap and hear him strangling back his own moans. “Stand up Miss Edwards let’s move on to anatomy,” Drew orders his voice cracking more than once with lust.

“Are we going to start with the cock?” I coo in a purring voice and Drew swallows hard.

“No we’ll start on breasts, stand at the front of the class and remove your shirt so I can demonstrate on you. You’ll make a great a model with your large breasts,” Drew commands and I walk around to the front of the classroom. Drew follows me and I take my top off and then my bra. At the sight of my breasts Drew’s mouth curls up into a lascivious and craving smile. For a second he just stops and stares at them, seemingly forgetting how to speak or move for a moment. “Female breasts are wonderful supple things, these are more than a handful and very squeezable and soft, be sure not to squeeze too hard,” Drew instructs the empty classroom while he gently squeezes my breasts. 

“Mr. Torres what are all the things on the desk for?” I ask coquettish voice and bite my lip.

“You are frighteningly good at this,” he comments out of character and then quickly snaps back into character. “We’ll get to those later I’m still going over the anatomy of your breasts. Now this area here is the areola,” Drew says dragging a fingertip around the slightly darker skin surrounding my nipple. “And this is of course the nipple,” Drew comments softly rolling my left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Nipples are soft unless the female is turned on they become hard,” he remarks poking my right nipple before rolling it like the other. “Nipples are especially excellent for sucking upon, actually that’s what’ they’re made for, and the areola makes a lovely little target to place your lips around.”

Drew does as he just said putting his lips around the areola of my right nipple and sucking lightly. His tongue licks around the nipple and I moan gently then he sucks the other nipple evoking yet another moan from me. 

“So what anatomy are we learning about next Mr. Torres?” I ask when he takes his lips from my nipple.

“Now we’ll move on to the cock, I’ll need some help with this part,” he responds with a lecherously erotic smile.

“I’ll help Mr. Torres,” I grin. Drew slips off his shoes and I go down on my knees and take off his socks, then I stand again and take his tie. “If we’re going to do this properly you really shouldn’t have a shirt on,” I remark.

“Very well let’s test how well you know the male anatomy Miss Edwards,” Drew says.

“Yes Mr. Torres,” I smile getting his tie loosened and over his head. Then I slowly open the buttons on his shirt and get it off, next comes his belt and his pants come off. “These are lips,” I remark and kiss him softly. “These are the chest muscles with nipples, they aren’t as large or soft as female nipples but you can still lick and suck them,” I say and do just that to each of Drew’s nipples. Taking off Drew’s boxers his growing erection springs free, I bite my lip and grin getting back on my knees. “This is a penis, also known as a cock, dick, man meat, throbbing sausage and many other silly names. At the very top is the head, it’s soft and velvety and the cum is released at this end. The best part is it feels wonderful and soft in your mouth.”

I demonstrate by taking the head into my lips, swirling my tongue around it and sucking lightly. Continuing to swirl my tongue around the head I feel Drew’s knees buckle and he moans a little. When I gently scrape my teeth along the head Drew almost loses it, he grips onto my shoulders.

“Ahmm Clare,” he breathes out.

“This is the shaft, it grows when the male is fully erect, the shaft throbs with veins that bring blood to the cock, and that’s how it becomes erect waiting to be stimulated and ejaculate the buildup of seamen. A task most easily achieved by a skillful blowjob.” My mouth slides down the shaft, licking around it and evoking a moan from Drew. Bobbing my head along his length for a moment, I take my lips away. “We can’t forget about the testicles, the balls are also very sensitive,” I comment cupping them in my hand. 

“Continue with the blowjob you’re doing so well,” Drew practically begs.

“Certainly Mr. Torres,” I grin taking his length in my hand again and into my mouth. Drew groans, his knees shake, I suck the head and take the entire length into my mouth. It only takes a few minutes for Drew to be ready to explode, filling my mouth with his hot seed and I swallow. “I believe Mr. Torres, you came too early and should be punished,” I remark as I stand up and Drew leans on the desk to recover.

“I thought I was the teacher,” he responds with a breathless pant.

“The student just became the teacher, isn’t that what teachers want? You know there’s one part of the anatomy we haven’t covered, turn around and bend over your desk Mr. Torres,” I command and he does so. “We have not covered the ass,” I comment smacking his ass lightly with the paddle. “It’s also an erogenous zone and certain implements like this silicone anal plug,” I remark picking up the anal plug and lubricating with my saliva, “can help stimulate these areas.” I spread Drew’s ass cheeks and get the small silicone anal plug in, realizing there’s a little button I know it vibrates and I turn it on.

“Mmm fuck,” Drew exhales.

“Now keep that in, you’ll need to be thoroughly stimulated again,” I remark and Drew clenches.

“Time for me to take back the lesson, we still have to go over the pussy so let’s get that skirt off,” he says and takes off my skirt then getting a blanket from a bag which he spreads over the desk. “Now up on the desk, open those legs wide for a thorough lesson,” Drew instructs. I get on the desk and spread my legs, leaning back on my hands. “Now the first thing to note is that right above the pussy is a very sensitive bundle of nerves. The clitoris is extremely sensitive to nearly all stimuli,” Drew says taking the feather from the desk. He tickles my clit with the feather and I moan biting my lip. “The clit is especially sensitive when sucked or licked,” he says and then demonstrates causing me to quiver and moan again. “Pussy lips are soft and velvety, and are also sensitive to touch. Teasing the pussy lips is a good way to get the juices flowing,” he says tickling the feather down from my clit to my pussy lips. He keeps lightly brushing the feather over my pussy lips and that’s all he does. My hips buck and writhe, I moan and my head goes back as my body begs for more.

“Mr. Torres it isn’t nice to tease.”

“You’re not the one with anal plug in; I can’t believe I’m hard again,” He whispers in a throaty moan out of character and then goes back into character, “Do you know how to put a condom on?” 

“Of course,” I smile and he hands me a condom. I take it and get off the desk, going back on my knees to put the condom on with my mouth.

“A+ Miss Edwards,” Drew smiles taking my hand so I stand up. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he tells me before capturing my lips. His hands grip my waist and he lifts me up, I circle my legs around his waist and slide down onto his waiting cock. He sets me on the desk again, my arms loop around his neck. 

Maybe it’s the anal plug or all the teasing but Drew has no desire to go slow. He begins fucking me this way on the desk, then pulls out briefly to bend me over the desk. He lifts up my hips; I can feel the soft buzzing of the anal plug and Drew lightly smacking my ass with the paddle. I tighten my kegel muscles and Drew makes a quivering moan, he sets the paddle down, grips my waist for one last thrust and we both cry out in climax. Our bodies shaking together and our breathing heavy Drew pulls out and I sit on the desk. I grab his arm and take off the condom dropping it in the trashcan. Then I turn Drew around and remove the anal plug switching it off, Drew gets on the desk and I lean against him.

“That was so much better than I ever pictured,” he grins.

“How long have you been picturing it?”

“Senior year of high school, you have to admit with how closely we were working it was tempting,” Drew says.

“Yes it was, so uh how’d you get into the school? Why does your car have government plates? And who’s desk did we just have sex on?” I inquire.

“I spoke at the school on Friday and kept a key, this is Mr. Perino’s classroom I’ll make sure it gets clean. The car is from a government fleet, I’m consulting for the mayor’s office right now and they let me use a car,” Drew explains.

“You’re not going to tell Adam about this.”

“Never but I do plan to make another date, Owen was right you are amazing,” Drew smiles.

“I should get home and get some sleep I have a full night tomorrow too,” I comment kissing him gently before standing. I don’t really bother to get dressed since I’m going straight home; I just slip my jacket back on and stuff everything else in my bag. 

“Are you going to drive home naked?” 

“I’m wearing a coat, anyway just going home to my apartment,” I respond.

“I’m so very tempted to follow you home,” Drew comments.

“Another date Mr. Torres,” I grin giving him a chaste kiss.

Drew grins paying my fee and a $500 tip, I smile stroking my finger down his chest and tickling my nails through his pubic hair, and barely grazing his cock, Drew quivers again. Then I leave turning in the hall to blow Drew a kiss. I get in my car and drive home, shower very quickly and fall into bed naked falling asleep satisfied and exhausted. I sleep until noon, eat, work on my column for a few hours and then go back to the agency. Going into Danielle’s office to drop off her fees from last night, she’s sitting behind her desk and stands when she sees me.

“You have a very full night, three dates starting basically now, just put on anything she says she’ll provide wardrobe,” Danielle says handing me my cards for the night.

For the first one I’m going to a residential loft, not far from where Fiona used to live. I’m already dressed in a navy summer dress so I’ll just go like this. The card says my first date is a woman, gives her code name as Dior. I’m meeting her at her residence apparently and she’ll provide wardrobe, it doesn’t give any other specifics for the fantasy. The only thing it does say is what code to punch in and the number. I knock on the door and a woman answers, just a little taller than me with long honey blonde hair. I know her she used to date Spinner I just don’t remember her name.

“Please come in Clare, I’m Paige Michalchuk,” she says opening the door to let me in.

“Yes you dated Spinner a long time, and hated my sister, I remember you vaguely I’m really surprised that you’re one of my clients. All the clients I’ve had from DeGrassi so far have been from my class, how did you even know?” I inquire looking around her loft.

It’s large with 180 degree views of the city; it’s open with a large great room. Stairs lead to a second story, and there’s a washroom down here. It’s modern and very fancy, looks even ritzier than what I remember Fiona’s loft to be. 

“Actually I heard from Peter but I know Danielle well I design a lot of custom costumes for more prestigious clients. So when I called and asked for a date with you she gave me priority. Please come upstairs to my studio, I want you to try on some of my own clothing line it’ll be premiering at New York fashion week in a few months. Currently I’m an assistant to Dana Malone, I spend most of my day dressing her models,” Paige tells me and I assume Dana Malone to be a fashion designer.

“I’m all yours but I’m not exactly the super model type,” I comment setting down my bag and she takes my hand pulling me upstairs.

“No Hun you are so much better, far sexier,” Paige grins. We go up to her studio and I see even better views from here, there’s a lot of clothes hanging in the closet. “May I?” Paige asks as she begins taking my zipper down.

“As I said I’m all yours, do with me as you wish,” I reply with a salacious smile.

“What a wonderful invitation,” Paige grins with carnally avid excitement.

She unzips my dress, gets it off my shoulders and pulls it over my head. She drapes it over a chair and then unhooks my bra, when that’s off she steps around to my front. Her eyes glint with erotic pleasure and her mouth curls into a licentiously anticipating smile. Softly kissing each of my breasts she gets my panties off and then asks me to kick off my shoes so I do. Paige goes to the closet and picks out an outfit, an emerald green shell blouse with a V-neck that buttons up. She pairs it with a black pencil skirt and emerald green sling back heels. She starts by having me step into the skirt, it fits me perfectly and she pulls it slowly up my legs. She zips up the skirt and kisses my belly, then gets on one knee to put the shoes on my feet. When she puts the blouse on me Paige kisses along my cleavage and when she has the blouse buttoned she kisses my lips with avarice passion.

“Absolutely stunning, I wish all my models looked so wonderfully sexy in these clothes. I’d take a picture if I could but for now let’s dress you in another outfit,” Paige grins.

She takes this outfit off and kisses my skin as she does, returning to the closet she dresses me in a red dress next with red heels. This goes on for a while; Paige dresses me in a dozen different outfits like a personal doll. Every time she puts a piece of clothing on or takes one off she kisses, licks or even sucks my skin. The last outfit she dresses me in is a soft pink satin teddy and then she brings me into her bedroom. Putting me on her bed she ensnares my lips for wanting kiss, her fingers trailing down my thigh and urging my legs apart. Paige softly strums my pussy lips and I moan into the kiss, she slides one finger in, her nail gently scratching and then adds another, my hips begin to buck and my body trembles just slightly.

Paige pulls out of the kiss getting between my legs, spreading them wide and then I feel her warm tongue licking over my pussy lips. Withdrawing her fingers her tongue goes in, licking and lapping up my juices. Paige is quite skilled and her tongue flicks around, licks, twists and sups my juices, drinking them in hungrily. Her face is buried deep in my pussy and I’m writhing on the bed, the build to orgasm increasing until I finally explode with orgasmic bliss. Paige slows her tongue before withdrawing it and moving up she captures my lips before I can catch my breath. Kissing me with rapturous erotic passion and carnally satisfied ecstasy, she continues kissing me until I can hardly breathe and then she pulls away. 

“You taste like sugar,” Paige grins handing me a water bottle.

“You’re very good at that, I guess dating Alex taught you a few things,” I remark sitting up.

“And the other girls I’ve dated, you can get dressed again I know you have a full night. I’ll have your pay and tip downstairs,” Paige tells me and leaves the room.

I take a moment and then return to the studio to get my clothes. Once I’m dressed I go downstairs, Paige gives me an envelope, I kiss her once more before leaving. Returning to my car I see my next date is at a hotel and they will provide the costume. It’s in an hour and all I see for the information about the fantasy is it involves some light bondage. The name he gave the agency was Bad Boy which could be any number of guys from DeGrassi. Looking at my second card for my last date I see it’s at the same hotel, the guy gave his name as Guitar Guy, which again could be any number of guys from DeGrassi and his fantasy simply asks for me, by name actually but does say he’ll provide wardrobe and props. My mind swims with so many wonderful possibilities for the evening, after all it started so fabulously well with an amazing orgasm thanks to Paige’s talented tongue!


	3. Kinky Boys Can Shake It

Ch. 3 Kinky Boys Can Shake It

 

I knock on the door of the hotel room; the code name given could be any number of guys from DeGrassi. When the door opens I’m still not sure who it is, the guy is tall like Owen but not as muscular and his builds a little different. He’s wearing a hood mask with eye holes cut, it’s black fabric not leather and reminds me of the Zorro mask from the old TV show. It covers his hair so I can’t even see what color it is but he has blue eyes that are just a little darker than mine. His eyes don’t look familiar but something about his mouth does. He has jeans on but nothing else other than the mask.

He doesn’t say a word, just grins and opens the door so that I can come in. It’s obvious he wants to be in charge so I let him; I put down my stuff, cross my ankles and fold my hands behind my back in a subservient manner. It was another thing we learned in training and his smile gets even bigger. He hands me my costume which is somewhat familiar as it vaguely resembles the uniform I used to wear to school every day in grade nine. The skirt is almost exactly the same and it’s paired with a white long sleeve button up blouse. Only the blouse is not meant to be buttoned up. Knowing he wants me to strip in front of him I do so, I can also already tell he likes the shy demure attitude so I continue looking down like I’m embarrassed and I bite my lip. 

Taking off my shoes first and then slowly unzipping my dress, it cascades down my body and pools around my feet. Rolling my lip between my teeth and keeping my eyes down I take my bra off and my half-naked silent date grins with salacious delight. I lick my lip and look up just a little to see the carnally excited glint in his eye. My date looks down at my panties and I take them off, shimmying them down my legs until they fall to my feet. Tall, silent and sexy holds his hand out for me and I take it stepping out of my clothes around my feet. He leads me to the table in the hotel room; a satin cloth has been laid over it and an array of toys upon it. He waves his hand over them, he’s asking what’s okay to use and what’s not. I take the bondage ropes and silk bondage sash to the bed to tell him he can use those. I also take the nipple clamps that are attached by a Y chain to a clitoral butterfly vibrator. The rest I leave on the table but tall and silent seems plenty pleased with what I did pick out.

He hands me the shirt and I put it on but leave it open for now. He picks up the nipple clamps and places them on but he doesn’t make them too tight. The clitoral vibrator hangs just in the right place, he turns it on and I moan. Sexy and silent ties the blouse around my waist and then hands me the skirt which I put on and I see the bulge in his pants so big it’s about to burst. Once the skirt is fastened and with the vibrator going I kneel in front of him and open his jeans. I pull them down but he’s not wearing anything underneath them and his erection springs free. Before I can take it he stops me, stepping out of his jeans he grabs the sash from the bed and binds my wrists behind my back before stepping in front of me again.

I smile and open my mouth sliding my lips over his throbbing cock. He moans, gripping my shoulder with one hand and the other wraps around my hair. Silent and sexy steers my head, it’s purely for control I know exactly what I’m doing but it’s his fantasy so he can be in control. It doesn’t take long for me to get him to the brink, his knees shaking and his mouth emitting lovely lascivious grunts. I don’t want him to release just yet so I stop, pulling my mouth away and he releases my hair. The way I’ve been bent over the clitoral vibrator hasn’t been touching my skin hardly at all but when I straighten up it hits my clit and I moan. Gasping and biting my lip, my body shakes and trembles. Sexy and silent picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder, the vibrator is pressed into my clit and my body lurches, trembling and I moan in an endless chain. The nipple clamps press into my nipples, the pain is minor, but the pleasure it brings along with the vibrator sends me into an orgasm as he lays me on the bed.

While I recover from the orgasm silent and sexy gently moves my arms from behind my back and ties them to the bed. He takes the rope and ties it around my ankles then spreads them to the bed so I’m now tied to the bed by my wrists and ankles but still with the costume on. Silent and sexy puts a condom on and gets on the bed between my legs. Leaning down he spreads my pussy lips and penetrates, sliding in easily after my orgasm. He leans down keeping himself propped on one arm, slowly gliding into me all the way he releases the nipple clamps and I release a breath. Just as he gets all the way in he takes my nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly and relieving the pressure from the clamps. Continuing to suck my nipples as he thrusts, slowly at first and then exponentially faster, the restraints keep me in place and the vibrator still on my clit I feel myself drawing close to orgasm once again. I feel that he’s close too, I feel him grow and get harder, I flex my kegel muscles tighter around him and he lurches, quivering with a guttural grunt as he releases. I grip my restraints, arching my back curling my toes as I explode in orgasm.

Silent and sexy slows down until we’ve ridden out our orgasms and then pulls out of me. Lying at my side he kisses my skin, licking and sucking my nipples while he recovers his breath but leaves me tied to the bed. He keeps me tied up while he ravishes my breasts, the vibrator is still going but it fell out of place when he pulled out so it’s just buzzing on my hip now. Silent and sexy seems to realize this and he pulls the chain out of the blouse turning off the vibrator and tossing it across the room. He keeps ravishing my breasts but begins to untie my bonds, first my wrists and then my ankles. When I’m completely untied he kisses me with feverish passion and then grins. Standing up he helps me to stand and I take off my costume and get dressed again, silent and sexy hands me two envelopes when I’m dressed, one marked Fee the other marked For You which is my tip.

“If you make another date just use the code name Silent and Sexy so I know it’s you,” I comment.

“Oh there will be another date, soon as I can get one you’re a busy girl Clare Edwards,” he finally speaks and I recognize his voice but I want to be sure.

I reach behind him untying the mask and taking it off, smiling when I know I’m right. I put the mask behind his neck, gripping it with both hands and using the leverage to pull him to me and capture his lips.

“I look forward to it Jay,” I grin, “always had a bit of a crush on you.”

Pressing my lips to his again I leave him with a deeply passionate sizzling kiss and then I’m gone. My second date is at the same hotel, one floor up. I knock on the door and bite one corner of my lip while smiling with the other corner when my date answers

“Peter Stone, I take it Hard Ball is doing well,” I remark walking into the suite he reserved. Hard Ball would be the band he has with Zig and Sav, there’s also a drummer that Sav met in college.

“Quite well and when I heard about you I just had to make a date,” Peter smiles locking the door.

“According to the card you have a costume and props for me,” I remark.

“I had Paige sew it just for me, she wanted to see how it looked on you but pictures aren’t allowed so I promised to describe every detail,” Peter says handing me a specially made DeGrassi Panthers cheerleading uniform.

“You always did have a thing for cheerleaders,” I comment shaking my head and taking the costume. I go into the washroom to change, there’s no shoes just the outfit.

“One last touch,” he remarks smiling with ecstatic pleasure when I come out of the washroom. He walks over putting a set of glasses on me just like the ones I used to wear. They aren’t real glasses the lenses are just plain glass and not corrective.

“Oh you like the nerdy cheerleaders,” I giggle.

“I like cheerleaders but I always loved you with glasses,” he tells me and I smile.

“You want me to make up a cheer?” 

“No let me just admire for a moment,” he replies sitting on the bed.

I grin licking my lips and strut for him, modeling the cheerleader outfit that I wear no undergarments with. I strike a few poses and twist around, lifting the skirt a little to tease at peeks but don’t show him anything just yet. Peter leans back on the bed and I sashay over to him, straddling his lap and linking my arms behind his neck. Peter puts his hands on my waist and I ensnare his lips. Licking across his bottom lip he opens his mouth and I snake my tongue in, caressing along his tongue and Peter lifts the top a little so his fingers feel my skin. I squirm on his lap a bit and feel him getting hard, my fingers comb into his blonde tresses and I gently bite his lip as I pull away.

Getting off his lap and onto the bed I crawl back on it and crook my finger toward Peter. He smiles, getting undressed and crawls over to me, I brush my fingers down his chest and crush my lips to his again. The glasses go askew but Peter fixes them. I reach down, combing my nails through his pubic hair and lightly rubbing the base of his cock. Peter moans lightly, his body trembling a bit and he starts kissing my neck. I maneuver so I can take his length in my hand, stroking him until he’s fully hard and rubbing the head with my thumb and Peter quivers, his lips trembling against my flesh. 

I decide to take charge, wrapping my legs around his waist I flip us, putting Peter on his back and I’m mounted over him. He grins and unzips the cheerleader top, an alteration to the original that Paige made for him, grinning carnally at the site of my breasts he reaches up and takes hold of both of them. While he gently massages my breasts I take hold of his throbbing length, put a condom on him and lower myself onto him. I straighten up and arch my back tightening my inner muscles around him. Peter moans, gripping my breasts a little tighter and his body trembling. I begin to move and ride him, my body undulating and his eyes and body drinking in every movement. 

His hands never leave my breasts but his hips begin bucking in rhythm with the movements of my body. I go faster and faster, moaning every time I come down and eliciting a passionately primal grunt from Peter at the same time. Riding him faster and faster, using my skill to bring him to orgasm, I feel him tense and then relax, one more tensing of my inner muscles and it sends Peter over the edge to climax. His body trembles, my name dropping from his lips with a guttural grunt, I slow down until he’s ridden out his orgasm. Slowly getting off of him I take the condom and toss it in the trash, I sit on the edge of the bed and Peter sits up kissing the back of my neck.

“I feel selfish you didn’t orgasm at all,” he says.

“My job is for you to climax not me,” I remind him.

“Can I try anyway? You don’t have another date do you?”

“No you’re my last for the night,” I tell him and he smiles taking my chin for a deep eager and rapturous kiss.

“Then let’s get rid of this cheerleader outfit so I can see all of your very expensive, but totally worth the price, sexy body. I never did anything but kiss your sister, I have to say you kiss much better than her however,” Peter comments as I stand and he takes the cheerleading outfit off.

“Well I have had training, I don’t think I kissed so well when I was a teenager,” I remark.

“Probably a good thing you would have been kissed by a lot more guys,” Peter says guiding me to lie on the bed.

He opens my legs and kneels down between them, his hands caressing my thighs, his tongue glides into my pussy and licks around. I use my muscles to caress his tongue. Peter moans and then I moan, his tongue goes deeper and he gets an arm under my back to get me higher. His other hand palms my clitoris and rubs in a circle, after a few minutes he removes his tongue switching to suck my clit and flick it with his tongue and fingering me. He starts with two and then adds another digit and a fourth, I begin to writhe, my back arching and Peter sucks my clitoris lightly sending me into waves orgasmic bliss as he adds his thumb and is fisting me now. He’s gentle and the combination with sucking soon sends me to orgasm. I clench his hair moaning in ecstasy and euphoric bliss as I whisper his name. Peter withdraws his finger and his tongue moving up to kiss me.

“Feel better now?” I ask him.

“Do you?” 

“I always feel better after an orgasm,” I grin.

“If I’m your last date then stay the night,” Peter proposes.

“You know if I stay the night I’m still on the clock and my price has gone up,” I remind him.

“I’m aware and I’m happy to pay, our last single just hit number one in the states and our last album has gone platinum,” Peter informs me. I smile and kiss him, I’m quite exhausted after the night I had and I get straight into bed. Peter gets in next to me and puts his arm around my waist, “You’re a lot nicer to hold than your sister too.”

I smile and give him another quick kiss before falling asleep. I wake up in the morning still wrapped in Peter’s arms. I give him a gentle kiss and he stirs, I get dressed again and Peter pays my fee plus a nice tip. I say goodbye and drive back to the agency delivering Danielle her portion from last night before leaving to drive home; it’s been quite the weekend. My week seems rather boring in comparison. Working at the paper and the column are very tame compared to the weekend I had, I know I have a fully packed weekend this weekend as well so I’m sure it will be just as thrilling as the last. I leave work a little early on Friday and drive to the agency going into Danielle’s office.

“OM made another date with you but you’re so busy it’s not for three weeks, I told him it was comped because of all the referrals. Here’s your schedule for the night,” Danielle says handing me the cards. “You’re full all weekend so unless you stay the night with a date you may want to just come back here for the nights,” she comments when I take the cards.

“Probably will thanks, is there food I’m starved?” I question.

“Yeah I’ll have the kitchen send something up,” she tells me and I smile.

I go up to my room and set my stuff down looking at my cards for tonight. My first one is twice as long as normal but it’s also a double; I’ve never done a double before this should be quite interesting. It’s two guys who gave their code names as TDH 1 & 2\. TDH stands for Tall Dark & Handsome it’s a very common code name. I’m meeting them at a home not a hotel which is uncommon and it says nothing of costumes or props so I’ll just go in a coat and lingerie. Since my first date is so long I only have one other date for the night, it’s with a girl who lists her code name as Lady Lascivious, sounds like my kind of girl. All she asks is for me to wear something elegant with something slinky underneath. I’m meeting her at hotel; the room number is on the card. The cook brings me up some food and I eat then I change into a black lace teddy that laces up in back and is sleeveless, I wear heels with it and a coat over it. Then leave the agency driving to the address on the card. It’s in Forrest Hill but there’s no gate or anything so I just drive in, park and ring the bell. Zig and Sav come to the door and I grin, biting my lip as they let me in. 

“Good evening boys,” I smile putting my arms around Zig’s neck and press my lips to his for a salacious kiss. When I release him I grab Sav and kiss him. “So whose house are we in? And why is it so empty?”

“My house and I just bought it when the album went platinum,” Sav tells me.

“Well you want to do this in the entry way or do you have a bedroom?” I question.

“I have a bedroom right this way,” Sav says taking my hand and leading me upstairs with Zig following.

“I’m honestly surprised that you called Sav didn’t think you’d be interested after all the nights I spent at your house,” I comment as we walk upstairs.

“Well you were a kid then, you aren’t now and besides I’ll never tell Alli about this,” Sav comments.

I smile and we go into the bedroom, it’s the only room with furniture so far. I take off my coat handing it to Zig and both of them grin at me before salivating with erotic excitement glinting in their eyes. Zig tosses my coat over a chair, I bite my lip with a smile and gripping each by their shirts I pull them to the bed. Still gripping their shirts I crush my lips to Sav’s for a moment and then do the same to Zig. There might be two of them but I know they want me to be in charge so I am. 

“Shirts off now,” I demand. They both get on their knees and scramble to get their shirts off. I grin salaciously and bite my lip dragging a finger down each of their chests. “Very nice, now the rest of your clothes,” I command and they hop up obeying the order.

“When do you get naked?” Zig questions.

“I’ll get naked a little slower why don’t you both start by taking off my shoes,” I suggest and they do so. “Now Zig come here and kiss me, Sav you should kiss up and down my legs.”

Zig leans down taking my lips and Sav begins kissing my legs. After a few minutes they switch but when Sav starts unlacing the teddy I stop him. 

“But we want to see you naked,” Sav whines.

“Patience, both of you stand at the end of the bed,” I command and they do so. 

I kneel down between the two of them and take each of their cocks in my hands. Turning my head I begin stroking them both but take Sav in my mouth first. Sav moans, his knees shaking just slightly, Zig puts his hand on my shoulder. Taking Sav’s length in my mouth all the way before pulling my lips off and then placing them on Zig’s throbbing cock, licking and sucking, I’ve been stroking them both and they’re rock hard. I Take Zig’s length in my mouth gently dragging my teeth over the shaft as I go back up to the head. When I get them both dripping with pre-cum I stop and stand up. 

“You have me for four hours you can’t cum just yet,” I tell them kissing them both. “I think it’s time for you both to pleasure me, let’s start with getting this teddy off. Zig would you do the honors?”

“Happily,” he grins untying the laces on the teddy and quickly unlacing it. He and Sav pull it from both ends and it rips in half.

“Sorry we’ll buy you another,” Sav tells me. 

“Just for that you’ll start by eating me out while Zig stimulates my breasts and kisses me,” I tell them walking to the bed and lying down.

I spread my legs and Sav gets between them, his head practically diving into my pussy he’s so eager. I giggle as he begins eating my pussy like a starving man lost in a dessert for several days who just found the juiciest of fruit. Zig takes my lips for a passionate kiss, his hands gently massaging my breasts. I scratch my finger nails along Zig’s neck while grabbing hold of Sav’s hair and putting him where I want him, directing him where he needs to be. Zig needs no help with my breasts, he takes them in his hands massaging them gently and tweaking my nipples in his fingers, all the while kissing me with excited euphoric bliss. It takes a while and some coaching but Sav brings me to orgasm. I push Zig away to breath and crook my finger to Sav, he crawls up the bed and I ensnare his lips for a kiss. I taste my flavor on his lips, brushing my fingers into his hair and pulling his lip gently with my teeth before pulling away.

I direct Zig down between my legs and tell him to use his fingers only in my pussy but find something else to do with his mouth. Zig grins slipping two fingers into my slit and twisting them around. It takes Zig about a second to figure out he can use his mouth on my clit and he does so. While he’s doing that I go back to kissing Sav and he takes over playing with my breasts. Zig needs more direction than Sav but since I’m already sensitive he’s able to bring me to orgasm faster than Sav did. Having climaxed twice it’s time to give the guys some more attention so I have them lie down. I sit between them and begin stroking them both, getting them entirely hard again.

 

“So boys how will we be doing this? Clare sandwich? One after the other or am I going to give one of you a blow job while the other makes love to me?” I question when they’re both dripping with pre-cum again.

“Can we do a Clare sandwich? That sounds amazing,” Sav replies.

“Yeah I agree, a Clare sandwich but I want to be on top,” Zig says.

“As you wish,” I smile getting up going to my bag and getting out two condoms. I get the condoms on both of them with my mouth and stroke Sav again so he’s totally hard. Mounting Sav I lower myself onto him and then lay down, my knees under me and I spread my ass cheeks for Zig. “There’s lube in my bag,” I tell Zig and he hops off the bed to get the lube while I start making love to Sav. 

Zig squirts some lube on his fingers, spreading it around and in just a little before he gently pushes the head of his cock in. I gasp slightly dragging my nails over Sav’s chest, Zig grabs my hips and pushes himself in a little at a time, Sav has hold of my breasts and it takes a minute for Zig to get himself in. Anal is always more pleasurable when my pussy is getting stimulated at the same time. Zig is gentle and he goes slow, which is fine except that Sav wants to go fast. It takes a few minutes but the three of us find a steady rhythm and move in a sexual synchronization. I feel their two throbbing cocks rubbing together through the thin membrane separating my pussy from my anus. My body begins to tremble, quaking and quivering while I moan in endless chains and call out their names. I orgasm twice before Zig climaxes crying out my name as releases, when he’s done he pulls out and collapses next to us on the bed. I sit up now, arching my back and riding Sav hard and fast until he too reaches orgasm. 

“Well that was fun but you have me for two more hours so what shall we do now?” I ask getting off of Sav and both the guys are breathing hard.

“We can do that again in like an hour,” Zig says.

“Why don’t we shower together,” I suggest.

“Shower sex sounds great, just need a minute to recover,” Sav says.

“I’ll go start the water and the first one to the shower gets to soap up my breasts,” I tell them getting off the bed.

They both run to the shower right behind me but Sav beats Zig by just a second. I turn on the water and then turn to kiss Sav while waiting for it to get warm. Zig isn’t left out he simply occupies himself with massaging my breasts from behind and kissing down my back. When the water gets warm I push them both away and step in. The shower is square with two shower heads and a bench at one end. I get between the both of them, Sav takes some soap and lathers my breasts, painting the soap over them with his hands and gently massaging them. Zig gets down on his knees and coaxes my legs to part so I open them as much as I can. Sav captures my lips and Zig starts rubbing my inner thighs, his fingers slowly traveling up to my pussy and two fingers from each of his hands crawl into my waiting slit. 

I moan and tremble, gripping onto Sav as my knees begin to shake. Sav kisses me a little harder, gripping my breasts a little tighter and I deepen the kiss as Zig works me with his fingers. I tremble, gently biting Sav’s lip and my knees are quivering so hard I can barely stand but Zig and Sav keep me standing. Zig adds his tongue and my stomach muscles tighten, my breath hitching in my throat and I pull out of the kiss with Sav. He starts kissing my neck but is still toying with my soapy breasts. Zig gets three fingers from each of his hands in and his tongue while his thumbs are caressing my anus, just barely teasing it. All the stimulation, all over my body, sends me over the edge. I double over slightly, gripping onto Sav tightly, my body trembling and I make a long low moan as I climax again. Zig retracts and Sav holds me up until I stop shaking and they turn off the water.

We don’t even bother with towels but Sav picks me up and carries me to the bed. I recover quickly and they’re both hard and horny again. I get on my hands and knees turning sideways on the bed I take Sav’s growing erection in my hand. I begin stroking him; he quickly grows and gets hard in my hand. I take the head in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head and then gently sliding my lips down to the shaft. Zig watches for a second before getting behind me, I hear him getting another condom and putting it on. He rubs my pussy lips softly a couple of times and then spreads them as he penetrates me gently. I moan against Sav and take his full length into my mouth, Sav moans and then Zig as he goes all the way in. Zig starts moving faster and faster which spurs me to move faster on Sav. Sucking and licking his throbbing man meat at the same time Zig begins moving faster, holding my hips tightly as he pounds into me, Zig and I are brought to climax first and I have to take my mouth from Sav to moan and breathe after orgasm. I take a few seconds to recover and then take Sav’s throbbing and anxious cock back in my mouth. My head bobbing wildly on him, it doesn’t take much longer before I feel Sav grow and he explodes in my mouth. I swallow and sit up while Sav recovers. 

“We still get you for half an hour but I’m hungry,” Sav says when he’s recovered.

“Well do you actually have food here?” I question.

“Yeah I have some,” he replies so I get up and go to the kitchen to see what we have to eat and the guys follow me.

“You don’t have much but this will do,” I comment grabbing a couple of things.

“Chocolate sauce and marshmallows isn’t much of a meal,” Zig comments.

“I was thinking you’d eat it off of me,” enlighten them and since we’re already in the kitchen and I figure it’s better to make a mess here than on the bed. So I lay on the counter and squirt the chocolate sauce over my breasts then cover that with marshmallows. The guys dive right in, devouring my breasts; they do the same with my pussy and cover my breasts again. When the guys are satisfied I go to the shower and rinse off once more when I’m clean I dress in the lingerie and dress I brought for my second date. 

“You look stunning if I hadn’t just eaten chocolate off you I think I’d be jealous,” Sav comments and I smile.

“I had fun, you were my first double you know,” I grin before kissing him feverishly and then do the same to Zig.

Sav hands me a thick envelope and another for my tip, I smile and say goodbye. They walk me to the door and I kiss them goodbye before going to my car. I wave to them before driving away and head to the hotel for my second date. 

I knock on the hotel suite door and smile with carnal excitement when I see who Lady Lascivious is.

“Fiona Coyne,” I purr and she smiles pulling me in and abducting my lips for a passionate kiss.

“Declan and Bianca were raving about you, I couldn’t believe it and just had to try for myself. You look amazing I hope you haven’t eaten yet I was hoping we could go to dinner first,” Fiona tells me.

“Perfect I’m starving,” I grin.

We’re both dressed rather elegantly for a simple dinner but I’m sure Fiona has something else in mind. I wear a long black dress with a deep neckline and a slit up to my hip. Fiona is dressed in a long red dress, floor length but with a slit almost as high as mine. Her neckline doesn’t go as low either but hers is strapless. 

“You can leave your bag in the room I reserved a booth downstairs,” Fiona tells me.

I set down my bag, she grabs her purse, links her arm with mine and we go downstairs. We’re at one of the most exclusive hotels in Toronto and the restaurant is black tie but we’re still pretty dressed up even for this restaurant. The host, and pretty much everyone else even in this posh restaurant, eyes us over. We’re taken to a semi-private booth in a back corner. Fiona orders for both of us, starting with cocktails and canapés. Our rose cocktails come with maraschino cherries at the bottom of the shallow cup. Fiona picks hers up and holds it to my lips, I tilt my head back and wriggle my tongue out curling it around the cherry and pull it into my teeth biting the cherry from the stem. Fiona’s lips curl into a pleased smile and she leans over licking the drop of juice from the corner of my lip. Then she feeds me a canapé and I do the same, we continue feeding each other until I take the cherry from my cocktail.

“Wait let’s save this one,” she says taking it with one hand and moving my dress with the other. I’m not wearing any panties just a strapless bustier with garters that attach to black stockings. “How deliciously devilish you aren’t wearing any panties, you knew exactly what I wanted without me even having to tell you,” Fiona smiles brushing her hand over my inner thigh and I open my legs for her just as the waitress comes over. Fiona orders for us as she takes the cherry in her fingers and gently pushes it through my pussy lips. I bite my lip stifling a moan as her fingers gently place the cherry in my pussy. “That will be my dessert and I can’t wait to eat it,” Fiona whispers when the waitress leaves and Fiona withdraws her fingers licking them clean.

“Dessert always was my favorite meal of the day,” I grin.

Fiona licks her lips and feeds me another canapé; she pushes the plate away after we’ve each had a couple more canapés so we have room for dinner. Fiona only ordered one dish for dinner, it’s not even a very big dish but it’s very good and Fiona feeds me, at first with her fork and then with her fingers, I take them and lick them clean. We finish dinner and Fiona has them charge it to her room then we leave the table going quickly back to Fiona’s suite. She unlocks the door and looks me over with a salacious smile on her lips before pulling me into a rapturous kiss. 

“You almost look too good to unwrap but I want my dessert,” Fiona comments turning me around to unzip my dress.

She does it slowly and when my dress is unzipped she slowly drags her finger down my spine. I quiver at her touch, shaking with anticipation and when she gets to the bustier she drags her finger over the laces and then tugs at them just a bit with her teeth. Then she carefully takes the dress off of me, peeling it slowly from my body, when my ass is exposed she gives it a small slap and I elicit a small moan. When she gets it to my ankles I step out of the dress and she comes around to my front to view, giving me a pleasured grin. 

“Simply exquisite I’d stand here and admire you some more but I would very much like my dessert now,” Fiona says taking me by the hand and pulling me into the large bedroom.

She lays me on the bed; it’s plush and comfortable and has many pillows for me to lean against. Fiona takes off my heels kissing the top of my sheer black stocking covered feet. She stands up and takes off her red dress revealing a black and white satin teddy and I lick my lips at the sight. I bend my knees planting my feet on the bed and opening my legs wide for her and Fiona sits between them, her legs curled behind her and she smiles with wanton lascivious joy. Fiona spreads my pussy lips, which have been aching for her touch since she put the cherry in at the restaurant. Her fingers dance around my juicy core; I bite my lip and moan gently with each movement of her fingers. The more she does it the more my hips move and the louder my moans become until she finally gets the cherry and pulls it out. When her fingers are withdrawn I jolt and whimper, Fiona grins and eats the cherry savoring it. 

“Don’t worry sexy we’ve only just begun,” she smiles at me.


	4. The Wonderful Uniqueness of Fantasy

Ch. 4 The Wonderful Uniqueness of Fantasy

Swallowing the last of the cherry she leans over placing her hand behind my neck and latches her lips to mine. Her tongue licks across my bottom lip and I open my mouth for her. She snakes her tongue in and caresses mine, I taste my flavor and the cherry soaked into her tongue. I deepen the kiss and stroke her tongue with erotic excitement until Fiona pulls out of the kiss.

“Delicious but I want more dessert,” Fiona grins tossing the cherry stem and laying down between my legs.

Her tongue shoots in, licking around, twisting, swirling and lapping my juices. Her soft velvety tongue is delicate and gentle; she feels every part of my core that her tongue can reach. She seems to know exactly where to go and how to touch me to send waves of pleasure and rapture through my body. I grip the comforter underneath me and my hips writhe in lascivious luxury. While her tongue delights my pussy in wondrous lecherous thrills her fingernails tickle lightly over my skin exciting every inch of me. I moan, gasp, wriggle and whimper in such exhilarating blissful rapture. Her nails gently tickle along my thighs and up my belly then down to my clit and she presses lightly with one finger. This sends me to orgasm, my body convulsing and trembling rush after rush of incredible carnal bliss run through me as my orgasm peaks. I cry out Fiona’s name again and again on breathless moans and Fiona slows her tongue down until I’ve ridden out my orgasm. 

“You taste divine and I love hearing your orgasms I must hear another. Do you have another in you?” Fiona asks with an anticipating purr in her tone.

“I’m all yours my Lady Lascivious and I have so many more orgasms in me I might tire you out,” I reply.

“Mmm my dear sexy Clare what a wonderful night we have ahead, to tire myself out by bringing you to orgasm again and again sounds simply sensational,” she says leaning forward and giving me a deep kiss. I relish the taste of me totally saturated into her tongue and I wrap my tongue around hers. I kiss her passionately and eagerly and she returns it with even more fervor. “Wait right here,” Fiona says pulling out of the kiss and crawling off the bed.

I watch her go to the dresser; she opens a drawer pulling out a very large blue strap on. I bite my lip and my pussy ahces in anticipation, it’s at least eleven inches and my lower stomach muscles tighten as I wonder if my small frame can take it all. I watch Fiona put it on, slip in a smaller vibrating dildo for herself; it’s curved so it not only penetrates her a few inches but will vibrate on her clit. She walks to the bed and then crawls across it to me, she’s already moaning as the vibrator gets her stimulated. Supporting herself on one hand she slowly thrusts into me. My breathing hitches in my throat, my body lurching a little as the large dildo is slowly pushed in. I arch my back and grab onto her, Fiona grins and kisses my neck and breasts. She begins licking and sucking my nipples slowly inching into me. She stops at just a few inches in to give me a passionately rapturous kiss then she moves up a little rub my clit. I moan in endless chains, my body loosening and my pussy flowing with juices. Fiona stops rubbing my clit and moves in a little farther, I move my legs up and arch my back even more allowing her further in. Fiona grins kissing me again as she slides in a few more inches, I deepen the kiss and whimper as she gets the dildo all the way in. 

She stays there a moment kissing me with ecstatic carnal euphoria then she begins pulling out slowly. Keeping a slow rhythm for several moments she waits for my body to adjust to the size of the strap on until I feel nothing but immense ravishing rapture. She begins to speed up as soon as I’m moaning her name and bucking my hips, I deepen the kiss and comb my nails into her hair. Speeding up with each and every thrust until she’s going so fast we can hardly breathe. With every inward thrust she drives the vibrator into her pussy and against her clit, she’s moaning my name in breathless ecstasy and I’m moaning her name in endless chains. We’re no longer kissing simply so we can breathe, our bodies go taught and still and then we begin moving faster and faster until we explode in incredible orgasmic climax at the same moment. We slow down, our bodies sticking together slightly with sweat our orgasms dissipating. Fiona pulls out and collapses next to me, turning off her vibrator and when she’s had a few minutes to recover she takes off the strap on letting it drop to the floor.

“That was most exquisitely luscious and I still have you for another hour, how about a bubble bath in the jucuzzi tub?”

“Sounds wonderfully relaxing,” I reply and she smiles getting up and going into the washroom to turn on the bath tub.

Returning to the bedroom Fiona gets a bottle of water from the fridge and after taking a few sips brings it to me. I take several sips setting it on the nightstand and then we go into the washroom, Fiona adds bubble bath to the tub before we undress each other and get in. The warm water feels lovely and Fiona sits across from me rubbing my feet which feels even better. After a few minutes of rubbing my feet she begins rubbing her way up my legs, her hands stroking my calves and up my knees, all around my thighs but she stops just short of my pussy.

Getting up she moves next to me, lifts me in the water and places me on her lap outstretched on the bench. She spreads my legs a little and three of her fingers probe in, I bite my lip with a moan, my hand gripping the back of her neck as she fingers me to orgasm again. She’s gentle and her fingernails gently tickle my insides, I moan and writhe on her lap. I reach back and take her lips for a deeply erotic kiss, my lower muscles tensing as I pull out of the kiss when I climax. Fiona kisses my shoulders and neck while I whisper her name in breathless chains. She withdraws her fingers and starts rubbing my sides and back massaging her way up to my shoulders and neck and then down to my breasts. We stay in the tub until the water begins to turn cold, stepping out and wrapping us in soft bathrobes.

“Another lovely orgasm, sadly our time is over but I will make another date you are just so erotically delicious,” Fiona smiles.

“I look forward to it,” I grin taking my dress and putting it on again.

Fiona pays my fee plus a very nice gratuity and I kiss her at the door before I leave. Returning to my car I drive back to the agency for the night. After my very busy night I am quite exhausted and fall right to sleep. I wake late in the morning, take a shower and take a soak in the hot tub. It’s midday on Saturday so the agency house is pretty quiet since most of the girls are either on dates or sleeping. A few are here enjoying the amenities of the house. After my soak I order some breakfast and return to my room finding my cards for the night. The first is a date with a guy going by the code name Motorcycle Man, the second has booked me for the rest of the night and the following morning. It’s a couple celebrating their 8 year anniversary. My first date simply says to wear something I can ride a motorcycle in, the second asks me to dress elegant and sexy, I’m going to need to shower and change between dates. 

I go upstairs and change into leather pants, bought when I was first working here for a date with a leather fetish. Deciding to just keep with the leather motif I put on a leather halter that zips up and I don’t wear a bra with it but do have a G-string under the leather pants. I also have a leather jacket which I zip up and the card does say he’ll provide a helmet. I do put on leather ankle boots though. He’s picking me up from the agency so when I hear a motorcycle out front I’m sure it’s my date. He’s bringing condoms so I leave everything in my room and go outside. My date is wearing a full helmet with a dark face shield so I can’t see who it is yet. He also hands me a full helmet, I put it on and straddle the bike with my arms around his waist and he takes off. Never been on a motorcycle before, it’s thrilling and very terrifying but at the same time the seat is vibrating between my legs so the entire ride is like foreplay. We ride out to Sylvan Park, up a little hill surrounded by trees but we can see the beach and Lake Ontario. My date dismounts offering me his hand and helps me dismount, I remove my helmet placing it on the back of the bike and he does the same. 

“Sean Cameron,” I grin when I see who my date is. While I’ve met Sean once in passing I mostly recognize him from pictures at Connor’s house. 

“I heard from Jay,” he tells me getting a blanket from the bag on the motorcycle.

He lays it out and motions for me to sit so I do. He then produces dinner, vegetable curry and rice kept warm in an insulated bag. He has wine as well and two wine glasses, we sit and eat watching the late afternoon sun become a sunset. We talk a little while eating, I find out that he owns thee custom bike shops in and around Toronto, and he dated Ellie again for a year, they broke up a few months ago. I tell him about my writing and burgeoning journalism career. When we’re done eating Sean moves the wine bottle and glasses aside, gets rid of the food containers setting them back into motorcycle compartment. Then he takes his jacket off draping it on the motorcycle seat. I take mine off and hand it to him, his lips his turn up in a lascivious grin when he sees the leather halter top I’m wearing. After he also drapes my jacket over the motorcycle before walking back to the blanket and unzipping my halter, my breasts bounce free and Sean’s grin goes a little wider as he licks his lips.

Knowing he wants to be in charge and play l lie back bending my elbows so I’m propped on my arms. I also bend a knee, my leather pants making sounds as I move. Sean sits next to me, taking my breasts in his hands and taking my lips for a quick kiss before his lips assail my nipples. He toys with my breasts for a while, licking, suckling, kissing, caressing and even gently biting. He’s getting hard, his cock tightly restrained under his leather riding pants. I keep myself propped one arm twisting slightly so that I can rub the growing bulge in his pants. Sean moans and he quivers, releasing my breasts to go on his knees and unzip his pants pulling them down a little and his throbbing erection springs free. Standing at attention and dripping with pre-cum, begging to be touched. I move a little, just enough to encircle his cock in my hand and lick the pre-cum from the tip.

Sean moans, his body shakes and he lies on his back, I’m still holding his cock so I move with him. Stroking his throbbing man meat while I lick around the head, then I encase the head in my lips sucking softly and eliciting another moan from Sean’s trembling lips. Slowly my mouth makes its way down his shaft, taking him in centimeter by centimeter and my tongue every millimeter of his hard throbbing cock along the way. After a couple minutes of this, and when I’m nearly to his base, he tugs at my leather pants and turns me. Reaching forward and with some help from me he pulls my pants down, just until my ass is exposed. My lips touch down to the base of his cock just as he caresses my ass cheeks lightly, each action causing the other person to moan and tremble.

Not bothering to take my G-string down he simply moves it aside, two of his fingers spread my pussy lips before gliding in. His fingers begin pumping me rapidly and the moans he evokes reflect his quick movements. I on the other hand keep a slow rhythm while I massage his length with my mouth and hand. Sean adds another finger after a few minutes, my body is shaking, I moan in breathless pants against his hot throbbing man meat and buck my hips against his fingers knowing I’m about to climax I stop performing fellatio and arch my back as I moan loudly into the woods. I barely stop moaning when Sean removes his fingers making me whimper. He sits up and moves so that he’s over me while I’m still on my hands and knees and pulls my G-string down. I feel his cock against my ass, still warm with my saliva, he unzips a pocket on his pants and get out a condom, putting it on and setting down the wrapper. Sean’s lips kiss along my arches spine while he parts my pussy lips and taking the head of his cock penetrates.

I moan, biting my lip while my head cranes back, my hips gyrate to welcome him and my kegel muscles move him in. Sean straightens and I spread my legs as far as I can while still being restrained by the leather pants. He puts an arm around my waist as he begins to thrust in slowly, his other hand caresses along my back softly making my skin tingle. He’s not slow for long soon his pace begins to increase, pounding in and fucking me hard but stops just before we’re both ready to cum. He doesn’t pull out of me instead he leans forward, his body on mine and his hands around my wrists. Gripping my wrists lightly he straightens us up and then moves us backwards until he’s sitting up and I’m on his lap. I make a slight whimpering moan when this position pushes him deep inside me but still use my inner muscles to clench around him.

Sean grasps my breasts again and then we start to move, me riding him and he bucking in tandem. Slow at first but we pick up more and more speed as we draw closer to orgasm. I brace my hands against his thighs to help me move, his hands still gripping my breasts squeeze a little harder and he kisses my neck. I tense my inner muscles and Sean moans releasing with a guttural grunt, I climax just a few seconds later and collapse against him. For several minutes we just sit there breathing hard and watching the sunset. I stand first; pulling up my G-string and leather pants, Sean then stands fixing his clothes and then cupping my face to capture my lips for a kiss. 

“Amazing just as I was told I guess I should get you back to the agency for your second date though,” he sighs.

We finish our wine and watch the last few minutes of the sunset, then we put our jackets back on, Sean packs everything back into the bags on the motorcycle and we get our helmets on. He drives me back to the house, I dismount and he reaches into his jacket giving me an envelope. I take off my helmet and lift his face shield so I can kiss his nose. 

“I’ll make another date if you don’t get booked up for the whole year,” Sean says and I smile.

“You and Jay could always double I doubt he’d mind,” I comment and Sean winks at me. I go inside and to Danielle’s office handing the envelope. “I barely have time to shower can you take your cut and I’ll get my share tomorrow?” I request.

“Yep but you better hurry you’re due on your second date in half an hour,” she says.

“I know,” I nod running up to my room. 

I rinse off in a shower, mostly to get the smell of sex and sweat off me. Brush my teeth and change into a black corset, which laces in the back and covers my breasts with lace but the lace is removable. The corset has garters and I opt for sheer red stockings, I wear a black and red Chinese style dress over it and black heels with red ankle straps. There’s no need for panties but the card does say to bring an array of toys so I grab a bunch and make sure I have a good variety. I put on some red lipstick but don’t bother with any other makeup as it’s sure to come off when the sex begins. My couple has rented a beach house and I’m meeting there, I arrive a few minutes late but Danielle already called and told them I was on my way.

“Happy Anniversary,” I greet my couple when they open the door.

“Yes it is,” Spinner smiles.

“A very happy one now that you’re here,” Emma grins pulling me inside. Spinner is dressed in a suit and Emma dons a little black dress and heels with her hair up. “You look incredible, I hope you ate we just got back from dinner,” Emma says.

“My last date provided dinner and you two look stunning, and I’m all yours until midday tomorrow so what is your anniversary fantasy?” I inquire while Spin locks up and closes the curtains.

“Honestly I’m not really sure we just thought this would be a good treat for each other for our anniversary. What can you do?” Emma asks and I pick up on the slightest hint of nervousness in her voice.

“Pretty much anything, there’s only a little I won’t do but we have all night so let’s relax first. Spinner does this beach house have a fire place?”

“Yeah in here,” he says waving his arm. 

Since my goodie bag contains everything including condoms I leave my purse by the door take Emma’s hand and we follow spinner into a sitting room or garden room, I’m not quite sure but the ceilings are mostly skylights and there’s a lot of windows. Despite all the windows the sides of the house are surrounded by trees so it’s private. There’s also a sofa with a chaise lounge at one end like the Torres parents have. 

“Perfect,” I smile setting Emma in the chaise part while Spinner starts a fire, by flicking a switch. “Spin please get three glasses of wine,” I instruct and he smiles walking out to the kitchen. “Emma you relax and if you don’t like something remember it’s your fantasy so you tell me what you want, however I’m pretty good at reading people now,” I tell her sitting at her feet and taking off her black heels.

I set them down and pick up her feet kissing her ankles just as Spinner returns with three glasses of wine. I stand up taking two glasses, Spin sits down next to Emma and I sit on the chaise part at her hip. I hand Emma her wine and take a sip of mine but keep Emma from drinking hers just yet by putting my hand over the glass. I take a small sip and hold it under my tongue, then I lean forward tenderly attaching my lips to Emma’s, carefully slipping my tongue out to caress her lips and coax them to open. She separates her lips just a little, enough for my tongue to slide in and get a bit of wine onto my tongue then place the wine on Emma’s tongue. She gasps just slightly and then moans her hand gripping the back of my neck she parts her lips a little more deepening the kiss. She’s beginning to relax and I pull away, Emma is smiling and so is Spinner.

“Now you two share some wine while you kiss just as we did,” I direct them as I stand again.

Emma takes a small sip of wine before taking her husband’s lips. I set my wine glass down on the end table and get on the end of the chaise. I pick Emma’s legs up by the ankles and shimmy her panties down her legs dropping them by her shoes. I part her legs placing them over my shoulders and move down and forward a little until I can lick her pussy lips. I feel her jolt a little and hear her moan; the more my tongue moves opening her up the more she squirms and moans. I want her to climax quickly; for one thing I know she’ll be able to climax several more times tonight, also the best way to make someone very happy and relaxed is to make them orgasm. It takes but a few minutes with my skills to bring Emma to her first orgasm.

“Mmmm oooooohhhhhhhhhhh,” she cries out. I slow my tongue and then pull out causing her to whimper and lurch a little. “I’m really glad I set my wine glass down because it would have spilled all over the sofa,” she says and I smile taking a sip of my wine. 

“I’ve never gotten her to orgasm so quickly,” Spinner remarks as I saunter over and sit in his lap. My arms link around his neck and he instantly parts his lips while encircling my waist. My tongue caresses his so he can taste the wine and his wife upon my tongue. I pull away after a moment but stay in Spinner’s lap simply leaning over to kiss Emma.

“Yes but I’ve had lots of training. Now you did ask me to bring some toys shall we use one now?” 

“Yes,” Spinner nods eagerly.

“Who will we use the toy on?” Emma questions.

“I’ll think we’ll use it first on Spinner but before that he’ll need to get naked,” I comment getting off of Spinner’s lap.

“I think we should all get naked,” Spinner remarks.

“Let’s start with you, stand,” I command and he does. I hold my hand out to Emma and help her up, “You undress the top half and I’ll undress the bottom. Spinner unless your wife kisses you or you’re helping us get you out of your clothes you just stand there. If Emma kisses you then of course kiss her back. Emma you can kiss or anything else you want to any part of Spinner at any time while we get him naked. If I’m in your way just tap my shoulder and I’ll move.”

“Okay,” she smiles with an excited grin on her face.

I sit on the floor with my legs curled while Emma takes Spinner’s jacket off and drapes it on the back of the sofa. I lift Spinners leg to get his shoe off and then his sock before doing the same with the other leg. By now Emma has Spinner’s tie off and his shirt untucked from his pants. They are locked in a feverishly passionate kiss while she is slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Going up on my knees I take his belt off but set it by my feet since we’ll be using it in a moment. As soon as his fly is open his pants fall down his legs and Spinner steps out of them. Emma gets the last of the buttons open and tosses his shirt across the room. She quickly takes his undershirt off and begins assailing Spinner’s torso with open mouth kisses eliciting very gentle moans from his lips. I tug his boxers down and his erection springs free, Spinner kicks his boxers away and I stand looking at Emma.

“Now it’s your turn Gorgeous but Spinner you just stand there and watch,” I tell him. 

Getting behind Emma I unzip her dress slowly, kissing her back and shoulders while I slide the dress down her body. Then I unhook her bra, it’s strapless so it falls to the floor once it’s open and I go around to her front. Holding my hand out to her, she takes it and steps out of her dress which has pooled around her feet. 

“Do we get to undress you now?” She asks.

“Just the dress for now,” I reply and Emma looks at my dress. It snaps diagonally along the front so I open the first one for her. She smiles gripping the dress and attaching her lips to mine while she opens the rest of the snaps. When the dress is fully open it simply slides off my shoulders revealing the corset and stockings and of course the fact that I’m not wearing any panties. Emma looks me over, a glint in her eye of salacious curiousness. “You can touch I’m yours for the night remember and it’s your fantasy.” 

She grins a little more and Spin moves so he can watch. At first her fingers just caress the skin along my collarbone and upper chest, then her fingers go down and she grips my breasts. Discovering that the lace cups are removable she takes them out and kisses my breasts. Spinner is quite turned on and stroking himself but I’ll have none of that, not while I’m in charge anyway and neither of them has decided to take charge yet.

“Naughty boy,” I scold him slapping his hand. 

Emma steps away and I bend down grabbing the belt instructing Emma to hold Spinner’s hands together then I bind his wrists with his belt. Then I retrieve his tie and blindfold him handing the buckled end of the belt to Emma, you never use that end to bind. “Take him to the sofa while I retrieve some toys,” I tell her and she does so. She sits him down and apparently likes having him at her mercy as she straddles his lap and begins kissing him. Getting what I need from my bag I go to the sofa, when I sit next to Spinner Emma gets off his lap and sits on the other side. I put the black cock ring in my lips and then place it on Spinner’s cock with my lips and tongue. 

“Hooooooly fuck,” Spinner exclaims while I do this and Emma giggles with devilish delight at her husband’s squirming.

“Now Em we’ll blow him together, and rub this on his balls,” I tell her squirting a little cooling, tingling lubricant lotion into her hands. While our fingers massage his balls our mouths work his stiff erection. It takes hardly any time for Spinner to be ready to climax, moaning and calling Emma’s name as he explodes. I take it in my mouth and swallow while Emma kisses his chest. “It will take Spinner a while to recover but he can still play with us. However I do think we should move into the bedroom,” I tell them and stand up.

Deciding we can take Spinner in his restraints I hand the belt to Emma and pick up my bag of goodies. I follow them back to the bedroom and Emma gets Spinner on the bed. Beginning to take charge she unbinds his wrists and takes off the blindfold while I take off my heels. Spinner has Emma in his lap and is kissing her with rapturous bliss while they caress each other’s skin and Emma removes the cock ring. With my shoes off I crawl on the bed getting behind Emma and reaching around to play with her breasts. When Emma turns and leans against Spinner I spread their legs and lie between them to eat Emma out again. When she begins to draw near orgasm Spinner gets behind and starts to finger me. When his fingers are good and wet I stop him, taking his hand and licking one finger clean then hold his hand to his lips. Spinner licks one finger clean with a smile and then Emma reaches for his hand.

“May I?” She asks.

“It’s your fantasy,” I remind her, she grins licking his other finger clean and licking her lips when she’s done. “Now Spin help me eat Emma to another orgasm.”

He smiles and I show him how to do cunnilingus with to people on one pussy. With both of us working her Emma soon explodes into another orgasm. Her body undulating in waves of orgasmic bliss and as soon as she can breathe again Spinner captures her lips for a kiss. He starts fingering her while the kiss; I go between kissing her skin and kissing his and Emma soon orgasms again.

“I need a break,” she pants after this last one, “and since Spinner isn’t ready just yet I think we should both play with you.”

“I’m all yours,” I respond with a grin lying back on the bed.

For a while the couple gently explores my body, probing my dripping pussy, playing with my breasts and seizing my lips for many kisses. In the process they take off my stockings and corset so I’m completely naked like them. When I offer them toys to use on me they both get excited. I go to my bag returning to the bed with a dildo, a feather, nipple and clit suckers and anal beads. I get on my hands and knees so they have full access, Spinner begins with the anal beads and Emma starts with the dildo. Spinner then uses the feather on us both. I lie on my back when Emma asks what the nipple suckers are and I demonstrate with one nipple. She really likes them using all three on my nipples and clit and then all three on herself much to Spinner’s erotic enjoyment. By this time Spinner is totally hard and erect again, Emma’s dripping once more and I’m aching to orgasm myself.

“Would you like to try double penetration?” I offer.

“How exactly? And I’m not sure I want to be double penetrated,” Emma says.

“With this,” I tell her getting my strap on from the goodie bag, “and you can both double penetrate me if you like.”

Emma nods and Spinner agrees readily, I have Emma stand and put the dildo in her before putting the strap on and it’s harness on her. To make sure she gets the full experience I slip the little vibrator into the pocket on the harness, I turn it on and she makes a moaning gasp as soon as it’s buzzing against her clit. I give Spinner a condom and lube, while he’s getting the condom on I get Emma on the bed and mount her lowering myself onto the strap on. She grins and moans grasping my breasts as I lower myself down. When I lean forward Spinner makes his entry, I moan and adjust myself to allow him in. His cock hitting the strap on and it presses the harness and vibrator into Emma’s clit evoking a long throaty moan from her. It takes a few minutes for them to get the rhythm of movement necessary but once they get it they begin moving fast. Emma climaxes twice during, I orgasm just after her second one and Spinner a second after me, he pulls out smacking my ass. After tossing the condom he lies next to Emma kissing her tenderly but with much love and passion while I dismount. Deciding Emma has one more in her tonight I begin cleaning the strap on dildo with my mouth. The vibrator is still going and soon Emma is trembling like crazy again, she pushes Spinner away to scream out in orgiastic elation.

“Nngnng fuck ahhhmm,” she screams and as soon as she’s done I turn the vibrator off.

“How many is that tonight Babe? Six?” Spinner questions while Emma’s still panting and I get the harness off of her.

“I lost count,” she replies.

While Emma recovers I get the harness off her and the dildo out. Then I go to the kitchen and get us some water. We’re all quite tired now and we go to bed, the three of us sleeping in the king bed with Emma in the middle. In the morning we stay naked while making pancakes for breakfast, after eating and cleaning up in a shower together we return to the bed.

“I’ll have to go soon so what would you like to do Emma?”

“I’d love for you to eat me out again and I want to watch Spinner make love to you while you eat me out,” she tells me and I smile.

Spinner gets out another condom while I go down to eat Emma out. I stay on my knees and my ass in the air so Spinner can penetrate easily. I have Emma moaning in rapturous abandon before Spinner ever penetrates. He takes hold of my hips and slides in, thrusting with a steady quick pace while my tongue assails and explores Emma’s slit. I drink her juices, suck her pussy lips and bring her to climax. Spinner releases a second later and I put him between Emma’s legs. He takes over eating her out while I kiss her; she kisses back playing with my breasts but soon pushes me away so she can cry out in climatic contentment one more time. 

“I hope you had a nice anniversary,” I smile getting off the bed.

“Nice doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Emma grins.

“Amazing,” Spinner agrees with a big smile.

I retrieve my scattered clothes and toys, packing everything up and getting dressed again. Spinner gives me an envelope and I kiss them both goodbye before leaving. I drive back to the agency and give Danielle her cut before going to my room. I undress and go down to the garden to soak in the hot tub, no one else is out here and it’s nice and quiet. I relax into the hot water thinking about my next article for the sex column and reflecting on the last couple of weeks. Seeing sides to people, some of which I knew well and others I hardly knew at all. Each person with their own fantasy and some knew what they wanted while others had no idea.

Owen whose job gave him power and authority wanted someone else to call the shots. He didn’t want to think just to experience.

Bianca works hard, her job leaving little time for anything and all she wanted was to be cared for and pampered.

Fitz’s greatest fantasy was to correct his biggest regret from high school and be with me like he wanted to back then.

Declan wanted to bring my fiction to life and go beyond it.

Drew who spent his entire high school career as a slow student wanted to be the teacher, he wanted to be in charge and yet he also wanted to learn.

Paige spends her days dressing gorgeous models but she isn’t allowed to touch them, all she wanted was to dress me and be able to touch and pamper me.

Jay wanted to be in charge and be mysterious, silent but in command and still be tender and sensuous without a word.

Peter wanted to be back in high school, dating the cheerleader, the naughty nerdy cheerleader.

Sav and Zig wanted nothing more than to be naughty and kinky, learn some new things including about each other.

Fiona wanted to pamper, tease and most of all be in charge and totally in control, a tender dominatrix.

Sean’s greatest fantasy was a romantic and naughty motorcycle date, sex in leather at sunset outdoors where we could be caught but also romantic.

Spinner and Emma wanted to celebrate eight happy years with a bang, learning new things about each other and their kinky sides, opening to new possibilities in their marriage and each other. 

And I’m looking forward to the next few weeks and more dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm still testing this site out but I hope you enjoyed this little short. I might post a drama or suspense shot next.


End file.
